


A Flock of Seagulls on an REO Speedwagon

by lovemuppet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1980s, Cake, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gen, M/M, Oh vomit too oops, REO Speedwagon - Freeform, Retirement, Speed Skating, flock of seagulls, friendfic, roller skate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemuppet/pseuds/lovemuppet
Summary: A Retirement timestamp based off of Roll With It, Baby by one_more_offbeat_anthem
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A Flock of Seagulls on an REO Speedwagon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_more_offbeat_anthem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_more_offbeat_anthem/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Roll With It, Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478790) by [one_more_offbeat_anthem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_more_offbeat_anthem/pseuds/one_more_offbeat_anthem). 



> TT-TT i just feel ways about 80's rollerskate boyfriends.
> 
> The songs i used were "Ran" by Flock of Seagulls and, Of Course, "Can't Fight This Feeling" by REO Speedwagon

“Alright, boys get in position,” Joanna Harvelle ordered, dropping down on both hands.

“This is ridiculous,” griped Castiel. 

“Shut up, you big baby. Get in position.” Castiel and Dean got in a three-point position with one hand, one knee, and one foot on the floor. Their skates clunked a little on the hardwood.

Cas grunted. He wasn’t used to the position. Dean seemed to have no problem and traded Cas a wink for an eye-roll. “Alright.”

“Set!” Dean, Jo, and Cas moved into a crouch.

“Start up the music, Benny,” shouted Dean. A steady snare drum and crying synth music ripped through the arena speakers. Benny shot the practice gun and they were off! 

Dean had started it, of course. 

It was Joanna’s retirement party and it had occurred to him that they had never raced before. “Sure we have. Lots of times,” Joanna said, putting down her empty cake plate. “I cream you every time.” 

“Nuh uhn,” Dean insisted around a mouthful of chocolate cake, “I mean a _real_ race.”   
“Dean,” Cas warned. 

He swallowed. “Awe come on! Jo’s leaving and it’s just going to be the two of us _and_ I already know I'd beat _you_ eight ways on Sunday. It wouldn’t even be a contest.” 

Castiel blinked. Sometimes Dean really knew how and where to push his buttons. But then again, Castiel knew how to push them right back. He quirked his eyebrow in the way he knew would make Dean’s mouth go dry. “Oh really?” 

Dean gave a speechless little shrug and smile. When he had control over his mouth again, he japed: “What are you _chicken_? Com’mon Joanna Beth!” 

Jo shotgunned her coke and took away Dean’s cake plate. “Alright fine. Winchester, you’re on. Com’mon Milton.”

Dean took Cas’s plate and put it down next to his on the table. “Me?! Why me?” 

Jo didn’t say anything, just grabbed his arm and pulled him forward. Dean followed behind at his back. 

**_And I ran, I ran so far away_ **

**_I just ran, I ran all night and day._ **

They were flying down the rink like little roller angels. Jo laughing gayly, her golden curls bouncing in her joy, as Dean stumbled, taking a turn too quickly. 

Castiel was surprised that they were all pretty evenly matched, or that he could compete with them in the first place. Figure skating didn’t require as much raw power. Dean, while having that power in spades, was clumsy without his padding as a counterbalance. Joanna was the most experienced and had the obvious advantage. 

Which, to be frank, was Jo in a nutshell. 

_God, he was going to miss her._ Castiel’s eyes watered. He gritted his teeth and he pressed forward on the straight away cutting in front of Dean. 

**_  
_** **_You’re slowly disappearing from my view_ **

**_Disappearing from my view._ **

By the final lap the impromptu pissing contest had become a nail-biting, free for all. All three of them were grunting and hissing, working harder now than they probably had in their whole careers, Olympic games notwithstanding. As they came to the final push, Dean reached out and tapped Castiel’s backside gently and they both pulled back. Only a little. Only enough that no one watching would know. 

Joanna won. As she should. 

The song ended and they slid to a halt, all three of them collapsing in a heap together on the rink. Joanna’s eyes were wet and there were tears but she smiled brightly, panting, “No contest.” 

“Are you kidding? It was a photo-oh no. I think I’m gonna be sick.” Dean groaned. Castiel and Jo rolled out of the way just in time for Dean to puke cake onto the rink. Jo cackled over her own tears and a laugh bubbled up from Cas. It was a sad and desperate thing. Jo took his hand and squeezed it. 

“YOU’RE CLEANING THAT UP, CHER!” 

  
At home, Cas poured Dean a small glass of whiskey and brought it to where he sat on the sofa. Music from the record player in the corner slipped into the living room like a warm blanket on a surprisingly cold summer night. 

**_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_ **

**_I've been running 'round in circles in my mind_ **

Dean took the glass from Castiel who slipped his arms over Dean's shoulders to rest on his chest. He put his free arm over both of Castiel’s and sang along in a low, wet rumble. Castiel kissed his boyfriend's temple and let his eyes slip close on the end of an era. 


End file.
